halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forerunner hand
Untitled i beleave in a map,not sure if it was a part of campain or multiplayer,i saw a creature move,in halo 2, and i chased it,when it did not move i got it in my sights and shot it.now and agin i see it but i cant track it b/c it learnd or allready knew how to climb and avoid needlers and dodge rapid fire.we need to track this or these things down and see wat they are.any one whos w/ me e-mail me and we will see if they are flood or forerunners.my e-mail is sonofthegrimreaper@yahoo.com we need to know what they are now and if they can be of use. That happend to me in the halo 1 campaing in the swamp i saw something move i chased it but it just jumped out of view and iv never seen it again any other time i played threw that level it didnt look like any covenent species or flood form but it did jump higher then a flood combat form im not shure but it could of been my eyes playing tricks on me but it was really wierd.(to lazy to log in)--69.158.108.23 18:44, 30 August 2007 (UTC) I have an issue with the six fingered theory, could it be that there was issue with dominant hands, and with the forerunners predisposition to symmetrical figures that they over-lay the left and right hand? well just a strange theory. I agree. Double agree. Especially following Halo 3 (non-spoiler), it's much more likely it is a Human hand, and mirrored for ambidextrous use. Actually, it's probably just an oversight by Bungie developers. The 'sprite' for the panel is mirrored, the hand is in the middle. Look very closely = it's exactly symmetrical. We know that the Forerunner kept a number of species safe from the activation of the Halos. It's possible that the Elites were one of those species. If that's the case, the holopanel could be meant to be used by the Forerunner or the Elites (notice the 4 fingers of the Elites could correspond to the two middle and two outer fingers on the holopanel). --Cortana 20:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Disputed Facts Should we ask Bungie in the next Q and A about it? If there ever is one, that is.Thunderstream328 My Wiki Userpage Here me rawr Stuff I've done 14:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps the hand is not six-fingered, and is just an ambidextrious (the ability to use both hands to equal proficiency, not right-handed or left-handed) representation. By ignoring one of the two outer-most fingers, the symbol looks, to me, like a regular human hand, a right hand if you disregard the right-most finger and a left hand if the left-most finger. -Prometheus25 My idea is that this may be in face another Biblical refferance, seeing that the librarian was left on earth, AND that all species on the ark were saved, AND that theres a portal from the ark to earth. It is possible that the librarian or other forerunners may have had descendants living and reproducing on our planet. 2 Samuel 21:20 And there was yet a battle in Gath, where was a man of great stature, that had on every hand six fingers, and on every foot six toes, four and twenty in number; and he also was born to the giant. it is possable that bungie tried to fit the forerunners in with the Bible as these giants, who at some point went extinct. However some believe that the six fingeredness and the giantness was caused by a mutation, nonetheless an interesting idea. Crubs 06:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think that is a Forerunner hand. I think it's just a design, but Halo 3 as something like this in the Ark's control room. But the ball in Halo Wars is what confuses me on this. I am really not sure about this "Forerunner hand", because the control room thing maches this, but the Halo Wars ball is what confuses me wach the Halo Wars cutscene that realese the Forerunner ships - Aononnumus 8:44, 18 June 2009 Accully, I really am not sure if its a Forerunner hand or not. The novel trilogy will confirm it. - Aononnumus 10:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that a character that was recently met had six digits on his hands. ralok (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC)